


Family

by Shiduwa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader doesn't know Luke is his actual son, Domestic, Domestication, Galen is Luke's big brother, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Parent Darth Vader, Sith Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiduwa/pseuds/Shiduwa
Summary: Luke is raised by Darth Vader as an apprentice.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek & Darth Vader, Galen Marek & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 33





	Family

Luke was an apprentice of Darth Vader. Lord Vader found him as a baby and felt the Force within him. Naturally he took the child to Palpatine to have his fate decided. Palpatine wanted nothing to do with the boy and ordered Lord Vader to kill him.

"He'll be a danger to us in the future!"

But no, Lord Vader did not kill the boy. Instead he decided to keep him. Perhaps it was some part of Anakin that wanted the boy safe and unharmed. He wanted the child for himself, but Lord Vader would never say such a thing to anyone. He managed to raise the boy to the age of five (His first word was ‘bastard’), that’s when Palpatine discovered him. He was, at first, angered by Lord Vader keeping the child against his orders. But, then he smiled.

“He’ll make a fine Sith one day, my friend.”

Lord Vader kept his anger at bay to reply, “Of course.”

They did not talk about Lord Vader going against Palpatine’s command, neither wanted to dwell. So Lord Vader continued to raise young Luke as he should’ve been raised: Trained to fight since he could walk. By twelve he followed Lord Vader around like a lost puppy. He did whatever Lord Vader told him to and promptly ignored all others. He did what he wanted but he knew, deep down, Lord Vader didn’t want to upset him. If Luke wanted to annoy Grand Moff Tarkin, by the Maker no one was going to stop him.

“What are you doing?”

Tarkin ignored him at first and continued to type into the monitor. So Luke decided to squeeze in front of him and climb onto the counter.

“What are you doing?”

Luke stares innocently at the man as Tarkin takes a moment to step back and breathe. This child was spoiled rotten by Lord Vader. It was a fact, a very obvious fact.

“I was working, child.”

Luke looks at the monitor behind him and stares at it for a moment before turning back, “Now you’re not. Lord Vader would want you to work.”

Tarkin twitches before he forces a smile, “Of course he would. I have many reports that need to be looked over and filled out. All are on that monitor.”

Luke, once again, looks back at the monitor and back to Tarkin. Thank the Maker Luke got distracted by Galen walking in or else he would’ve said something regrettable.

Galen was clearly looking for Luke. The boy was slightly older and took over the leder brother role for Luke. The sixteen year old motioned to Luke to come here, which the boy did. Luke only listened to three people: Darth Vader, Galen Marek, and the Emperor. Everyone else was either ignored or annoyed.

“Is he back?”

Galen nods, “C’mon, Lord Vader is waiting. He wants to show us something.”

Luke grins and follows along closely. Lord Vader had been gone for weeks now, “hunting”, as Galen called it. Hunting what, you may ask? Force users. Luke had seen his master return before, sometimes he brings something back, sometimes he doesn’t. This time, judging by how he hid his hands, he had something. Luke ran at Lord Vader and hugged his waist, Galen rolling his eyes at the display of affection. Luke was partially hidden by Lord Vader’s cloak now, arms still around Lord Vader’s middle.

“Luke.”

Lord Vader uses the forces to gently move the boy, because clearly he had something in his hands. Luke was beyond excited, eager to see whatever his master had in store for him and his fellow apprentice. Finally, Lord Vader pulls his hands from his cloak and shows that he has two lightsabers. Luke's eyes light up as Galen gasps,

"Are those for us?"

Lord Vader nods, tossing one to Galen before handing the other to Luke. Both handle the weapons with care and correctly hold them. Luke stares at the handle before looking up at Lord Vader.

"Where did you get them?"

"On my hunt, young one."

Galen looks for permission to activate the lightsaber, Lord Vader giving him a short nod as an answer. Galen turns on the blade, a blue light making his face glow as he stares in wonder. Lord Vader watches him as he gives a few experimental swings before looking to Luke. 

"Try yours, young one. It is time the two of you begun training with real sabers."

Luke grows anxious and excited all the same. He widens his stance before lighting the saber, a green blade rising. It was the most beautiful saber Luke had ever seen. He was careful with he swings, like Galen, and gave a few test swings. The blade felt like it was made for him even though the boy knew it was likely ripped out of a dying Jedi's hand.

The thought made him shudder but he pushed it aside for the sake of the moment.

"Can we start training now!?"

Galen smirks at Luke while Lord Vader gives out a short, rare chuckle. It was quiet and it almost wasn't picked up by the vocalizer.

"You know your schedule for today. Schooling-"

"That's been done for hours!"

"Training with the Force-"

"We finished before you returned!"

"Dinner-"

Luke goes to say something his stomach interrupts him. No they haven't had dinner yet.

"Then meditation. We will start your training tomorrow."

Galen and Luke bow their heads, "Yes, Lord Vader."

Luke was looking forward to meditation. Something about it made him feel good. Connecting with the Force, spending time with Galen and Lord Vader and being able to feel them both relax. Luke knew they were both stressed beyond belief and meditation helped calm them. Lord Vader needed it the most.

"Come, my apprentices."

They follow without a word, without question. They always would.


End file.
